


Oreos

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Misc. Avengers One Shots [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes





	

"Al! Wait up!" Bucky yelled from down the hall.

Al just got out of the elevator, a stack of files hugged against her chest. She smiled at the super soldier.

"Hey James," she smiled sweetly at him and she swore she saw a blush creep up his neck to his face as he approached her.

"Where you heading?" he asked once he got to her.

"Tony needed me to drop off some of these files. Why? I don't know. They're all old things," she explained, readjusting the files to get a better grip on them. She saw Bucky's brow furrow and his jaw clench. "Oh-kay," she drawled, giving him a curious look and started to walk towards the lab with him following.

It was an awkward short walk and Y/N was never so happy to see Tony. "Here you go Stark," she said setting down the files on the table. She smoothed out her lime green and black color block dress.

"Thanks, Al," Tony said cheerfully, but when he turned around his face fell,noticing Bucky.

Al looked between the two men and ran her hand through her light blue/purple hair. They were staring hard at each other, a common happening whenever she was in the same room with them. Steve told her that they buried the hatchet awhile back, but this didn't really show that they did.

Al walked out of the lab, leaving the two men to their staring contest. Her stomach grumbled and she headed towards the kitchen. Once there, she opened the fridge, grabbed the milk and poured a glass. After rummaging through the cupboards, she found herself and unopened package of oreos and she smile to herself. When she turned around, she was staring at the chests of two men. She didn't even have to look up.

"What do you want boys?" she sighed, rolling her eyes, and stepping around Bucky and Tony.

"Al," Bucky began, "would you like--"

"Go on a date with me?" Tony finished.

"Damn it Stark! You knew I was going to ask!" Bucky yelled at the billionaire.

"You weren't quick enough, Barnes," Tony quipped. He smirked at him, walking over to Al. "What do you say girl?"

Al looked at him skeptically. Before she could answer, Bucky took her hand and yanked her to him.

"Seriously, Stark. What makes you think she even thinks of you that way? Do you even know anything about Al?"

Al just looked between the two men.  _Are they seriously fighting over me?_  she thought.  _Why?_

"I sent her to Universal to have a geek week with her best friend and my Black AmEx to get whatever she wanted," Tony exclaimed. Y/N smiled at that. Her best friend and her spent a whole week at Universal and rode all the Harry Potter rides and bought many pumpkin juices and butter beers.

Bucky let go of her hand, walking towards Tony. "Trying to buy her affection? Has she ever drew you a picture?" Bucky asked. Tony just stared. He didn't know that Y/N could draw, a trait that she didn't share with a lot of people. She had refined her skills with Steve, and that's the only reason why Bucky knew about it. He showed genuine interest, so when she drew something she was proud of, she would show it to him.

Al leaned against the counter and munched on an oreo watching the two men argue over who gets to ask get out. She was still trying to figure out why. She grabbed another oreo and dunked it in her milk, waiting for it to get soft, then popped the whole thing in her mouth. She didn't really thought she would get a show with her snack.

As she grabbed her third cookie, both men were staring at her. "What?" she she asked as she was about to take a bite.

"Who would you choose?" Tony said, crossing his arms.

Al looked between the two. She put the uneaten cookie back into the package, grabbed her milk and took a drink, the whole time staring at them. She grabbed the package of cookies, along with her glass, and walked up to the two men.

"Seriously? You're making me choose," she questioned them.

Bucky looked away from her, but Tony nodded.

"Fine," she sighed. She took another sip of her milk and stated to walk away. Bucky and Tony looked at each other and then at her retreating form.

"You're not choosing?" Bucky called after her.

"I choose oreos," she yelled, holding up the package of cookies without looking back.

 


End file.
